


Better Safe Than Sorry

by Amaryllis (Nelioe)



Series: Better Safe Than Sorry [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Bottom Fíli, Durincest, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest, Top Kíli, Why Did I Write This?, nothing goes as planned, strange dwarven anatomy, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelioe/pseuds/Amaryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where all dwarves are able to bear children Fíli and Kíli try for a child. But when it doesn't work they decide to swap places... with unexpected consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, this is such a weird story... me and my weird ideas. Why do I even write them, more important, why do I even post them here? I'm somehow feeling ashamed of having written this. Please don't hit me! D:  
> This is also the first time I've ever written smut or sexy times or whatever you want to call this. I don't think it turned out that well and... I don't know... this feels just so weird... like the whole story. I'm sorry for this one...

 

 

When Kíli came home after a long day Fíli was already there, hoping against all odds that this day would be different that this day was going to be full of happiness. But Kíli’s gloomy thoughts crushed his hopes as the brunet entered their shared chambers. He wouldn’t even meet his eyes and somehow this was even worse than the message he carried home. With deliberate slowness Kíli slipped out of his coat, necessary during a winter that had caused the temperatures even inside Erebor to drop severely, his gaze downcast.

“No,” Fíli breathed hardly able to believe what Kíli’s body language told him. “You were throwing up the last two days,” he insisted.

Kíli winced; his back still turned to him and hunched his shoulders, the tension in his body making Fíli regret his harsh words. His brother wished just as much as he for positive news, but with every passing month they faced one disappointment after another. It got to them both.

Fíli took the final steps forward, pulling his beloved into his arms and rubbing the tension out of his back. Kíli leaned gladly against him, taking what comfort his big brother could offer him.

“I’m not pregnant,” he mumbled into the crook of the blond’s neck, clinging to him in a way he’d last done when they’d both been children and their feelings for one another hadn’t developed then.

Fíli shushed him with a comforting sound, stroking the younger dwarf lovingly between his shoulder blades and kissed his unruly head of hair. His brother had only been gone for a few hours and had managed to completely ruin the braids in his hair. Kíli’s general dislike of braids and his habit of running his hands through his hair when he was nervous or upset wasn’t really helping in making them stay where they meant to be.

“And Óin is sure?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“He was busy with an emergency,” Kíli’s hot breath ghosted over the skin of his neck. “Another healer took a look at me. He said the nausea comes with the stress I’m putting myself under… the stress from wanting to become pregnant.” His last words sounded as sharp as if they were able to cut his tongue. Fíli held him only tighter while his little brother started to tremble in his arms. He could feel his breath hitch through their closeness, knew that Kíli’s was fighting tears and that sobs sat in his throat, ready to erupt from his throat as soon as Kíli would lose control over his barely handled feelings.

Often dwarves were regarded as lucky. They had their One waiting for them with their birth and no one cared if this person belonged to their own family, in the end Ones were created together and afterwards placed into a body of flesh and blood, it wasn’t the fault of the lovers if they happened to be born in the same family – at least that was what their people believed – and therefore relationships as theirs weren't frowned upon. This, joined by the fact that every dwarf was able to bear children, as their population of females was relatively low and not able to secure the survival of their people on their own, should be enough to give children to couples that wanted one. At least in theory, the princes of Erebor however were the best example that it wasn’t that easy.

“It’s all right,” Fíli soothed him.

“No, it’s not all right!” Kíli snapped angrily, his sobs breaking his voice. “We are trying for nearly a year now. Why can’t I get pregnant?”

The worries of his beloved weren’t new to him, how could they? It was hard to miss that Kíli feared being infecund after all their fruitless attempts. It was what made him reflect their situation a bit more. They both had wanted a child for a while now and the people of Erebor would be overjoyed without doubt if Kíli should become pregnant. But this wish wasn’t worth stressing Kíli so much that it influenced his health.

His own eyes burned with unshed tears as Kíli cried in his arms. He did his best to comfort him until he finally calmed down a bit, embarrassed wiping the tears from his face with his sleeve. Fíli kissed him tenderly as soon as he got the chance. Kíli should never feel ashamed for his tears. He could understand his fear and his frustration and so they weren’t unjustified.

He took Kíli’s hand then, carefully guiding him to their bedroom, gently urging him to sit beside him on their soft bed. As loving and understanding as he acted, Kíli’s lips were still quivering again by the time Fíli wound an arm around him and pulled his love into his arms. It still surprised him how perfect his warmth felt next to his body and how he just seemed to fit beside him. If he’d ever needed a proof that they were made for each other right from the beginning, this would be it.

“I’ve been thinking, Kíli,” he started and pecked him softly on the cheek, loving how the other's stubbles tickled and scratched his lips just the right way. “I know we agreed that you should carry our child with all the duties I have to take care of, but I think we should reconsider it. I hate to see you so sad and if you agree, I suggest we swap places. If you don’t insist on carrying the baby yourself.”

Kíli’s worried expression softened and there was such gentleness in his gaze, so much love turned towards him, that it warmed Fíli’s heart. He always knew why he loved his little brother. He could be a right tease if he wanted to be, was reckless and sometimes so stubborn Fíli just wanted to knock some sense into him, but he was also kind and funny and so affectionate towards everyone that it was hard to believe they were truly each other’s One. That he truly was so lucky to be loved by this wonderful dwarf, by a true prince of Erebor.

“You would do this?” Kíli asked, obviously making sure Fíli was serious and not only offering this option to take this burden off of him because he couldn’t stand his suffering any longer.

Fíli nodded. He had no doubts after having thought about this for a few weeks now.

“But what of Thorin and your duties? You are the heir after all,” his little brother pressed on.

“We will figure something out,” Fíli assured him, leaning in for a kiss Kíli happily accepted.

It felt nice, seeing all the tension leave Kíli’s body for the first time in weeks and encouraged him, he'd come to the right decision. Besides, he really looked forward to have his love claim him this way, since the last time they had done it the other way around seemed ages ago.

“Then I will stop taking the herbs and you can start taking them tonight,” Kíli said as they parted again. He gave him another quick kiss, before getting up and hurrying out of the room to get the mentioned herbs.

Fíli chuckled, it seemed he wasn’t the only one looking forward to their next intimate moment. The other dwarf was gone for barely a minute before he returned with a little box full of green, fuzzy looking pills. Although all dwarves had the parts to bear children male dwarves needed a special herbal mixture to get their parts up from their passive state.

“Starting with the first intake they will take full effect. But we should wait a week until… you know,” he made an expansive gesture, suddenly blushing and looking quite shy. “Oh and don’t freak out if you start bleeding.”

Fíli groaned, this was truly something he didn’t want to experience along with the cramps Kíli had so often complained about and just like it was with him his cycle wouldn’t be periodical thanks to the herbs. He prayed to conceive before he had to go through any of this.

“Don’t remind me or I might change my mind,” he muttered, causing Kíli to laugh softly.

Still, he took one of the pills out of the little box his brother had handed him and swallowed the thing without brooding about it too much.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After a full week of taking the pills Fíli wasn’t really feeling any kind of effect, well except moodiness. It wasn’t much to begin with, it was a bit easier to irritate him and from time to time he felt slightly depressed, but that was it and every time he started to feel mysteriously sad Kíli was wonderful. With a year of experience in taking these pills ahead he knew exactly what Fíli went through, he didn’t laugh or tease but was understanding and loving, cheering him up with little things. Fíli could truly ask for no better consort.

But since Erebor was still recovering from the damage a dragon had done the week was filled with meetings over meetings with the court. The winter was hard and Dale suffering and not even two years of piece after the battle could change this. Luckily Thorin agreed to support his allies with gold for the supply of food from other realms. They could easily afford it; if this kingdom wasn’t lacking something then it was gold.

So he was happy to come home after a long day of negotiations to enjoy the evening with his beloved, only realising that the week they had given themselves had already passed when he stepped inside, spotting dinner served up on the table in the living room and the stoked fire, engulfing the room in a pleasant warmth while no servant was present. Kíli must’ve send them home and if this wasn’t indicator enough the meaning behind the candles on the table was hard to miss.

Fíli had just taken off his coat and the outer layer of his garments, leaving him in not more than a simple red tunic and dark breeches as Kíli walked through the door leading to their bedroom. He wasn’t wearing anything fancy either. This was all about feeling comfortable and not looking presentable and Fíli couldn’t help but admire the way his beloved’s dark hair flooded freely over his shoulders. He didn’t mind that Kíli disliked braids, if any it gave him the chance to ran his hands through the silky strands, at least they were silky when Kíli hadn’t been out hunting, but in that case his hair would rather represent a birds nest than what Fíli was greeted with now.

“Just in time,” Kíli said, a bright smile adorning his lips.

“I see you were busy,” he stated as Kíli stepped up to him, winding his arms behind his neck and urging him to put his around his waist.

“Well, I want us to have a nice evening.”

A lazy kissed followed that wanted nothing more than to savour the presence of one another. Fíli grinned into the kiss when he tasted the faint flavour of strawberries on his brother's tongue.

“Seems like you have already eaten,” Fíli commented with a smirk.

“Just had to make sure that everything will be to our liking,” Kíli replied nonchalantly.

“Then why have I the feeling that you only tasted the dessert?”

“Because the dessert is the most important course,” his little brother told him, but there was such a gleam in his eyes that Fíli knew immediately that the other wasn’t talking about food. “And a bit more gratitude, if you please! It was me after all, who convinced Bombur to use the last frozen strawberries they had in the kitchen to bake you a cake, because I know you love them. And you know how hard it is to keep something frozen over the whole summer and autumn, even with the ice the mountain provides.”

And Fíli was more than grateful, he felt truly touched. Kíli had arranged all this, wanted them to have a wonderful evening. There could be no better day to conceive a child. He tried to forget that it probably wouldn’t be that easy, he just wanted to enjoy the night.

“Then we should eat before it gets cold and afterwards I will show you how grateful I am,” he murmured, catching their lips for a quick kiss. Kíli took a shuddering breath of anticipation.

So they both took a seat at the table opposite to each other. Chatting with Kíli had always made him feel free and without a care in the world. He could talk with him about anything, about his duties or just some silly things, Kíli listened, Kíli laughed, Kíli was all he needed, giving him the feeling of belonging that spoke of silence without it turning awkward and of unconditional love. When living with their One felt for all dwarves like this, Mahal was a gifted craftsman indeed.

The soup was delicious, as was the pheasant. But nothing could top the strawberry cake. Sure the strawberries weren’t fresh, had actually been frozen for some time, however, they still tasted heavenly. He moaned when he took the first bite, he couldn’t help it, it had been just too long since the last time he had the change to eat strawberries and the flavour of these ones were perfect, not too sweet and not too sour.

When they were pleasantly full they retreated to their bedroom, leaving the living room as it was. The servants would clean it up tomorrow. Cosy warmth awaited them there as well, so the only things causing goose bumps to emerge on their skin were the fingers of the other. They got rid of their clothes in a felt heartbeat, naked flesh pressing against naked flesh as they kissed hungrily. Lower bodies grinding together, encouraging him to moan into the kiss when heat pooled in his belly, his member hardening oh so slowly.

Breaking the kiss Kíli breathed heavily against his lips, abandoning Fíli’s mouth to attack the side of his neck instead. Sucking and nibbling at his skin in the need to leave marks and Fíli just tilted his head a bit more to allow Kíli better access. He was clinging to his beloved, passing the lead to him this time. His moans and little sobs of pleasure spurring Kíli while the friction at his cock set his nerve endings on fire, his fingertips pressing harder against Kíli’s flesh.

“Want you,” he groaned.

“What do you want?” Kíli asked, his voice muffled where he was still busy at his neck.

“Want you in me,” he panted, closing his eyes tightly as wave after wave of pleasure descended on him.

His little brother seemed to need all of his self-control to pull back, groaning as he did. He was trembling slightly, looking just as flushed as Fíli felt. Scattered beads of sweat glistened in the firelight on his well-built body. Fíli’s gaze wandered to his cock, raised beautifully from a nest of dark hair.

“Get on the bed,” Kíli told him with a shuddering breath.

Fíli obeyed and lay down on his his back, just to prop himself up on his elbows again when Kíli crawled onto the bed and leaned over him to catch his lips in a messy kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. They broke away again, Kíli slowly moving lower, covering his body with kisses. Every spot his lips touched tingled, a sensation that didn’t seem to leave him anytime soon. A whimpering noise escaped his throat when the consort blew hot air to the head of his cock, before giving the tip a forceful little suck.

“Kee,” he whined. It had been too long since he had been in this position and he didn’t care if he sounded desperate or needy, he just wanted to feel his beloved in him. Now!

“Shh,” Kíli hushed him, caressing his thighs with gentle touches and situating himself slowly between Fíli’s spread legs.

Skilled fingers began to massage his heavy stones, carefully keeping them out of the way as Kíli found the entrance between them and his arse. No lubrication was needed as the brunet pushed slowly in the warm, slick heat of his body. Fíli mewled, thankful to be a dwarf with their peculiarity that made being taken so much easier than it would be for a Man.

“Fuck!” Kíli cursed. “You are so tight. I have forgotten how tight it feels,” he panted.

And Fíli had forgotten too, had forgotten just how big Kíli was and just how wonderful it felt to have him inside him. His memories were nothing compared to how full he felt now. It hurt a bit as well, but only because he wasn’t used to the feeling anymore. He just needed a moment to adjust and seeing as Kíli had stopped his movements, he did too. His consort stretched his hand out, reaching Fíli’s and intertwined their fingers.

“Move,” Fíli told him, when he finally trusted his voice again, winding his legs around Kíli’s to draw him in even deeper. He hummed deep in his throat when his attempt just triggered the feeling he longed for.

Encouraged by this sound and after finally having composed himself Kíli started to move, slow thrusts at first, searching for the right rhythm after all the months their roles had been reversed. However, it didn’t take him long to find the right pace and soon Fíli was crying out with every hard push that flooded pleasure through his whole being. Kíli grunted, skin slapping against skin, his hand stroking Fíli’s leaking cock in the cadence of his thrusts.

He came hard, seeing stars as warm cum coated his belly. His cry of pleasure joined by Kíli's, who stopped to stroke Fíli softening cock through his orgasm as he came deep inside him. Fíli was trembling, a satisfied smile on his lips, his limbs felt like jelly. Oh, how he’d missed this. Of course he liked the other way around as well, but months with only him being on top made this one seem like the best orgasm in his life.

Kíli leaned over him and kissed him tenderly, before he pressed his forehead against his, not quite ready to pull out just yet. Not that Fíli minded, he liked how they just seemed to fit perfectly together and how full he felt even now, although his beloved had by now gone soft inside him.

“I love you,” Kíli whispered into the silence of their room, only interrupted by their still panting breaths.

“I love you, too.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, okay. I admit the first chapter wasn't that weird, but it will get weirder and I expect it to scare some people off. xD

 

 

It was after they had cleaned up and cuddled close to one another under the blankets. Kíli laid on his side his fingers spread wide and lazily playing with Fíli’s chest hair, while he was already dozing; the gently movements lulling him to sleep even faster than Kíli’s warmth or the comfortable bed. But then Kíli turned, slipping out of their embrace and startling Fíli. He yawned, tired eyes following his little brother as he sat up in the dim light of the chimney fire. The mattress dipped lightly where he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, there he stayed for now, his feet on the ground, hands on the mattress, looking far too tense for Fíli’s liking. The spot Kíli had left in favour for this new position was still pleasantly warm.

“You all right?” He asked drowsily, one hand coming up to rub the sleep from his eyes, a half-hearted attempt to wake up a bit more.

“I feel nauseated,” Kíli admitted, breathing hard.

“Am I that unappealing?” Fíli joked, but when Kíli didn’t reply he, too, sat up, frowning worriedly. Instead his consort pressed one hand over his mouth and the other to his stomach, hurriedly getting up with a groan and padding out of the room.

Suddenly wide awake Fíli folded the blanket back and followed his little brother. He found him throwing up into the privy. The blond rushed to his side, carefully reaching for his hair and holding it out of his face while Kíli heaved. Slowly getting on his knees beside him he let his other hand rub up and down his brother’s trembling back, feeling the tense muscles under the skin.

“It’s all right. It’s all right,” he soothed him, his hand not stopping in his calming movements while he tried his hardest to ignore the stench. “Just out with it.”

It seemed to go on forever, even after Kíli must’ve vomited everything in his stomach he still heaved dryly for some time. Sweat trickled down his back as he whimpered with pain and discomfort. Fíli heart was in his mouth the whole time. This couldn’t be stress like the healer that had examined Kíli asserted. It was going on for too long now and at the sight of his beloved’s suffering he just couldn’t shake off his fear. What if Kíli was seriously ill? What if he needed immediate help and the dwarf had failed to see it? Fíli couldn’t let that happen, couldn’t even take the chance. He was going to send for Óin, the only healer he would truly ever trust with his brother. During their journey to Erebor Fíli had enough time to convince himself that Óin was a master in his field.

When Kíli’s stomach eventually calmed the brunet slumped exhausted against the stone wall, panting with closed lids. Fíli pulled the chain, thankful for dwarven craftsmanship and their working plumbing. He damped a cloth and clean Kíli’s mouth and chin gently, his little brother endured it without offering resistance, too drained to do anything but sit on the ground. Afterwards he helped Kíli to rinse his mouth and then supported him on their way back to their bedroom.

With Kíli safely tucked in bed Fíli got himself dressed and instructed one of the guards that stood watch in the royal wings to send for Óin. The next half an hour he spent crouched beside the bed, stroking Kíli’s hair affectionately while his consort tried to rest. Even after all the vomiting he was still not feeling well; Fíli saw it through the little furrow on Kíli’s brow.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Óin arrived. He looked tired, probably having finished a long working day only a few hours ago. Fíli felt guilty, but the old dwarf lived for his patients and didn’t seem to mind being called at such a late hour.

“So what’s the matter?” The deaf dwarf asked in lieu of a greeting.

“He has been throwing up for a while now,” Fíli moved aside to give the other room to work.

“You have been trying for a child?” He put his bag on the ground and urged Kíli to sit up, while Fíli hurriedly lit a few candles to ease Óin’s work.

“Yes,” Fíli answered. “But he isn’t pregnant, a healer confirmed it.”

“I would rather form my own opinion,” the old dwarf grumbled, setting to work in the same heartbeat.

He started to palpate Kíli’s belly cautiously, but the brunet still scrunched up his nose and grimaced slightly. Luckily it didn’t take Óin long, though it was only trading one uncomfortable malady against another as Óin wanted to do an inner examination. Fíli respectfully averted his eyes, still hearing Kíli squirm on the sheets and grunting with discomfort.

When Óin retreated, cleaning his hand at the same time, Fíli returned to Kíli’s side, winding a comforting arm around his waist, both of them waiting for the other’s opinion.

“Who was the healer that examined you?” Óin wanted to know from the young prince, adjusting his hearing tube while he did so to not miss his reply.

“Duf,” Kíli said, leaning into Fíli’s one-armed embrace.

Óin scoffed. “Do me a favour and don’t let him touch you again, that lad is an apprentice and has probably never treated a pregnant dwarf before and you are pregnant, it’s quite obvious.”

Fíli and Kíli exchanged a stunned glance. The exhaustion in Kíli’s features disappearing under a wave of joy, excitement and disbelief. The prince felt his heartbeat hastening as an unbelieving happiness rushed through his whole being. They had tried for so long and now… now they were going to have a baby!

Fíli grinned like an idiot, the corners of his mouth only rising further when he saw the bright smile on Kíli’s lips. His cheeks started to hurt, but he just couldn’t stop. These news… he’d only felt like that twice in his life. The first time had been when Kíli had returned his love and the second time when Thorin had married them off to each other after they had reclaimed Erebor.

“I would say you are somewhere between the tenth and twelfth week. I will be able to ascertain it a bit more precisely when you start to show,” Óin told them, smiling kindly at the sight of their blatant joy.

“Oh,” Kíli’s lids widened in shock all of a sudden. “But… but… we thought I couldn’t conceive and therefore wanted to switch and Fíli has already taken the pills for a week and we had… well… you know,” he said, blushing sheepishly, not wanting to discuss their sex life with Óin. “So, is it possible that Fíli…“ He stopped, not able to finish his sentence, but it wasn’t necessary.

Fíli blanched, he hadn’t even thought about it, too invested in his happiness for their future family member. With all of their duties, a second pregnant prince would cause trouble, not to mention that taking care of one kid would be already hard enough.

“You took the pills for the first time?” Fíli nodded. “Then it’s very unlikely to be even fertile during the first cycle. So don’t worry, just stop taking the pills and everything will sort itself out.”

Fíli breathed a sigh of relief, only waiting until Óin said goodbye and left the chambers before he kissed Kíli breathless, pulling him into a lying position on the soft sheets.

“We are going to have a baby,” he uttered his previous thoughts.

Kíli’s bright smile nearly split his face in two. “I love you,” he said, leaning in for another kiss.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next weeks seemed to pass in a blur. Their former company offered their congratulation to Kíli’s pregnancy and the people celebrated the news of the soon to be born heir. But Dís had been the first to be informed and since that day she sewed clothes for her soon-to-be granddaughter or grandson. She had never been that enthralled with making clothes or warms blankets, the prospect of a baby, however, seemed to have changed her mind. Though, it wasn’t the only thing she did, often she would request Kíli to sit with her, while she talked and talked and talked. About pregnancy, babies and raising children.

Quite often Kíli would dart a desperate glance at him, seeking help. In a way Fíli could understand, he wouldn’t look forward to those talks either, but seeing Kíli’s expression was just too hilarious to intervene. And even if he wanted to save his little brother his duties prevented it. Now, two months after Durins day, they awaited all the lords of the other dwarven realms. Year for year another kingdom would house them while they strengthened their relationship and discussed trade agreements and other important topics – and part of the whole thing was to show off the wealth their people lived in, it was hard to deny. This time it was Thorin’s turn and since months dwarves were busy with preparing the mountain for its guests.

Beside Thorin he had to supervise the whole process and to ensure that everything was going well. Now, with the arrival of the lords being mere days away, there was more work than ever. All of this, combined with his normal duties, was slowly taking its toll in him. His back hurt from sitting in an uncomfortable chair during all the meetings where they discussed what still needed to be done or checked and he felt exhausted because of the lack of sleep.

Fíli drew comfort from knowing that it would all be over in at least a month and everything was going to be as it always was. Still, he nearly missed the progression of Kíli’s pregnancy. He was often already out of the room when his beloved woke up and came home when it was late and he could do nothing more than crawl into bed and snuggle up against a sleeping Kíli. Of course they saw each other during the day, but never in private and never long enough to exchange more than a few words and a hurried kiss. Just a few days ago, again after he had come home late at night, he had wound an arm around his Kíli, he was asleep, like it had become their new habit and Fíli fingers had suddenly met a soft curve instead of the flat belly he’d become used to. The prince hadn’t been able to suppress it then and started to cry tears of joy, waking Kíli in the process.

They had shared lazy kisses and talked until the early morning hours, his beloved telling him that he’d even felt soft fluttering movements against his insides and that Óin had told him were the first fetal movements. Fíli couldn’t wait for the departure of the lords, although they hadn’t even arrived yet. He just wanted to spend his time with Kíli instead of making sure the mountain looked presentable and wealthy.

But it got worse. This evening he, Thorin and other dwarves of the court had to be the food taster for the important banquet with the lords in a week to decide what was going to be served. By the time Fíli got home he wasn’t feeling very well. Breathing deeply through his mouth in fear he was going to throw up any second otherwise, he entered their chambers. This must’ve been too much food even for a dwarf. He stopped his strides in the middle room, holding a hand to his stomach and waited. Was he in control or would the nausea get the better of him?

Only a few heartbeats later he already hurried to the privy. He reached it just in time to bend over and throw up; carefully holding his own hair out of the way, just his moustache wasn’t that lucky. His stomach cramped painfully, forcing him to heave up his meal.

It seemed to go on forever, but at some point Kíli was there. Perhaps he had woken him with his retching noises or his awakening was related to the pregnancy, whatever the reason was he consort was there, gently rubbing his back and whispering soothing words into his hair.

“You overtaxed yourself, Fee,” Kíli murmured when Fíli’s stomach finally had mercy with him. He still felt a bit queasy but at least the incredible urge of needing to vomit was gone.

He let himself be moved around, allowed Kíli to clean his beard and hand him a cup to rinse his mouth before his consort put him to bed. The younger prince disappeared for a moment, returning only moments later with a cloth he placed on Fíli’s belly. It was pleasantly warm, probably heated with a flatiron. Fíli didn’t know if it was the warm cloth or just Kíli’s presence, but he already started to feel better.

“You haven’t given yourself a minute of rest in the last weeks. It’s no surprise your body doesn’t like it,” Kíli told him with a sigh. There wasn’t any judgement in his voice; he just stated what was painfully obvious. Fíli knew it too, but there wasn’t anything he could do at the moment, he needed to be there, it was his duty as the heir and Kíli was aware of this fact as well.

“The worst should be over after the banquet in a week,” he said, glancing up to worried eyes.

“Can I do anything for you?” Kíli wanted to know.

“You can lie down with me,” Fíli suggested with a small smile. Moments like this, with only the two of them, were just too rare to let them pass by.

His little brother laughed softly, but obeyed without further coaxing. He climbed on the bed, lying down beside him. They shared a kiss or two in every pause emerging in their quiet conversation, one of Fíli’s hands resting on the growing belly, joined by Kíli’s, until Fíli forgot that he had been sick. Too immersed in the time he could spend with Kíli and their child.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still amazed that no one has run off so far! Thank you for sticking with this story despite its weirdness!

 

 

To say Fíli felt awful would be the understatement of their current age. He felt like death, like he had right after the battle, so exhausted that his view would go fuzzy from time to time and the only thing he wanted to do was to lay down and sleep forever. The nausea had come back at the next day and never really left since then. Sure it was only a faint queasiness but he feared for it to get worse if he ate too much. The sensation itself reduced his appetite, but even if it hadn’t Fíli still wouldn’t eat a lot to prevent throwing up.

Kíli must’ve been right, he had overdone it and his body was now punishing him for it with the worst possible timing in the world. His knees were shaking slightly when he greeted the lords, Kíli at his left side and Thorin and Dís at his right. Trying to keep a straight face took all of his strength, so when they finally sat down at the table Fíli had no clue what had been talked about so far.

Kíli shot him worried glances, sensing that something wasn’t right, but Fíli reassured him with small smiles and a nod towards the lords, telling him silently that they had to sit through this evening. His little brother didn’t seem too happy about it, but stopped eyeing him concerned as to draw no attention to Fíli’s poor state, helping him to save his face. And so Fíli smiled politely when he thought it was appropriate and not busy with not going to be sick.

Suppressing a discomforting sound got harder and harder, but nothing prepared him for the wave of nausea that hit him when the servants started to serve up the food on another table at the other side of the hall. At least with all the lords getting up, eager to load their plates with all of the different dishes, no one was paying attention to him anymore. Fíli pressed a hand to his stomach in a fruitless attempt to lessen the urge to be sick, but it didn’t help.

“You all right?” Kíli asked him, his eyes shining with concern.

“I’ll manage,” he answered stiffly, deciding against downplaying his state in front of his consort.

“I will fetch you something, so you don’t have to get up,” Kíli suggested and Fíli gifted him a small grateful smile, thankful for Kíli’s foresight. “What do you want?”

If Fíli had to be honest only the thought of eating right now disgusted him. But he couldn’t leave his plate empty, it wouldn’t be proper and reflect discredit on Thorin and his reign.

“Just fetch me the same as you,” he replied, whatever it was he would be equally disgusted.

Kíli raised his eyebrows completely unfazed. “Really? Because I feel the need to dip tomato slices into honey.” But his expression changed within a few heartbeats, worry dispelling all the other emotions. “Fíli, are you sure you will manage? You look really pale.”

“It’s fine,” he reassured his brother. “I will take a break after this evening. I promise,” this seemed to set Kíli’s mind at ease and he left to get them something to eat.

While his beloved was gone Fíli concentrated only on breathing deeply. It didn’t help, his stomach determined to torment him the whole evening. Kíli returned soon, placing a plate filled with bread and fish in front of him. Fíli met his brother’s eyes gratefully. This was good. He could probably eat the bread without upsetting his stomach further and he could pick the fish to pieces until it looked like he had eaten some of it, too.

His great plan failed nevertheless, for just when Thorin speech ended and the dwarves set to eating it went all down the tubes. The smell of the food, the smacking noises and just seeing them all eat… grease trickling down their bearded chins, blood leaking out of some of the meat, roasted exactly for that purpose, but the worst were the fried eggs on his uncle’s plate, the yolk viscously oozing out after it had been cut.

His stomach did a somersault and the nausea increased threefold, causing him to heave dryly. He couldn’t stand this any longer. With trembling hands and knees Fíli pushed his chair back, all eyes turning to him with only Kíli’s looking full of worry.

“Please excuse me,” the prince started, breathing hard. He couldn’t get sick now. He would shame his uncle and mother, he would shame Kíli and the whole kingdom. _Keep it together,_ he snapped at himself. “I have forgotten an important matter I have to take care of,” he lied, seeing Thorin frown out of the corner of his eyes.

No one of the guests seemed to mind though, all of them too eager to get back to their food. Kíli’s arm twitched, as if he wanted to get up and follow him, but he knew how it would look and so he stayed seated. If Fíli wouldn’t feel so poorly he might’ve acknowledged the development his brother had accomplished, from the reckless boy from Ered Luin to a well behaved prince – at least in the presence of important guests – in only two years. However, as it was Fíli needed already all of his strength to leave the hall with slow and solid strides, his legs fighting to carry his weight.

Black dots whirred before his eyes the closer he came to the door. He held on to it for support as soon as he’d finally left the hall and closed it, safe at last from all the prying eyes. He heaved dryly again before he fainted, right into the arms of a surprised Dwalin that was keeping watch at the entrance to the hall.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Fíli felt dazed, Óin’s diagnosis echoing in his head, voice winning volume with every repetition until a headache started to pound behind his brow and his skull seemed like it wanted to burst. He still couldn’t believe it, fainting into Dwalin’s arms. He, the prince, who had to keep his face, had to be strong for the kingdom and was only allowed to show weakness in privacy and share it with his consort, the heir of Durin’s line, swooning… it was embarrassing. Dwalin had brought him here while he had been unconscious; Mahal knew how many dwarves had seen him in this state. He had shamed Thorin and this realm. Erebor hadn't been reclaimed that long ago and was still young and vulnerable in his wealth and alliances, their reach not what it once was and Fíli had made everything worse. Just because…

Fíli shook his head; he didn’t want to think about it right now, not with his failure screaming in his face like that. After his examination the healer had given him something to calm his stomach, camomile and some other herbs he couldn’t remember, too dizzy to care by the time he finally awakened again in the healing quarters. The herbal tea had helped and following with the soup Óin had forced down his throat he was actually a lot better, the diagnosis, however, had made him lose his ground all over again.

And now he sat here, without any clue how much time had passed since his moment of weakness. Óin had gone to inform his uncle about his condition, leaving him alone with his thoughts until suddenly the door to the room he’d been placed in opened and Kíli stepped inside. His consort’s worried expression got even more concerned when their eyes met.

“Fíli, are you all right?” Kíli asked, hurrying to his side and sitting down beside him. A hand of his brother reached for one of his when Fíli wasn’t able to bear his gaze any longer. This was all going to be so complicated.

Shooting a tired glance to the soft curve of Kíli’s belly, straining his tunic ever so slightly, Fíli still tried to avoid eye contact at all costs.

“No, I’m not,” he answered eventually, trying to draw strength from the soothing way Kíli’s thumb rubbed circles into the back of his hand. His voice sounded hoarse, as if he hadn’t used it in a long time.

Kíli blanched, his lids widening with fear. “You are sick. That’s what this is about, isn’t it?” His little brother started to tremble, finally causing Fíli to meet his gaze.

“Óin hasn’t told you,” he stated the obvious. Great, this would make everything worse, now he had to tell Kíli.

In the meantime his beloved shook his head. “No, he started to tell uncle and mother… but I just heard you fainted and were in the healing quarters that I just kinda… left,” he admitted sheepishly, his cheeks looking like he was chewing at their insides.

Fíli heaved a deep exhausted sigh, feeling everything but ready to tell Kíli what was going on, but he had to. This, however, seemed to be the wrong way to start his speech, for all of a sudden there were tears shimmering in Kíli’s eyes. The mood swings of a pregnancy Fíli realised with regret.

“You are seriously ill,” Kíli voiced his fear with a scared sob, the first tears escaping as he blinked rapidly.

“No!” Loosening his hand out of Kíli’s grip he gently cupped his head, wiped away the tears and pulled him into a kiss, noting with relief how the tension was leaving the brunet’s body. “I’m not sick, all right?” He breathed against his lips before leaning back again and releasing his brother’s head.

“Then what’s the matter?” Kíli demanded to know, although it was less imperious than the first time.

Fíli sighed again, massaging the bridge of his nose tiredly.

“I’m pregnant,” he told him after taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

When he felt steady enough to meet his brother’s eyes again Kíli looked completely gobsmacked. He blinked a few times, as if his mind wasn’t able to grasp what Fíli had just told him. At last he opened his mouth, but no words left his lips.

“That’s impossible,” was what he eventually uttered.

Fíli shook his head. “No, Óin said it’s very unlikely, not that it is impossible.” Kíli looked exactly like he had felt after the healer had finished his examination. “You’ve always been a good shot, seems like your talent isn’t limited to archery,” he joked lamely.

Silence was his answer. Beside him Kíli looked over the edge of the cot, to the untrained eye it must seem like he studied the ground intensively, but Fíli knew that his little brother’s mind was elsewhere at the moment, processing what he just heard.

“But how will we manage? Raising two children while being weakened by the birth at first and with our duties and who will take on your duties in the meantime. I can’t and how… how… we aren’t prepared for this,” he wondered panicky, his breath coming in short quick gasps, one hand resting on the bump.

Realising what his news were about to cause his little brother he hugged him tightly, instantly feeling Kíli’s arms embracing him as well.

“Shh,” he tried to calm him. “It’s all right… I…,” only the thought of what he was about to say made him nauseous once more. “I’m going to ask Óin for the specific herb and-“

Kíli wiggled out of his arms with a force Fíli wasn’t used to anymore since they had learned of the younger’s pregnancy. His little brother had been so overly cautious that the blond had almost forgotten how much strength he had in his arms. Now Kíli glared at him in a way Fíli had never seen before.

“No, Fíli. You will not ask for _this_ herb,” he told him sternly, his current bearing could even compete with Thorin’s usual demeanour. “I was just overwhelmed,” he added gentler. “We will figure something out, I’m sure of it.”

“Oh thank, Mahal,” Fíli breathed with relief, his shoulders sagging while he leaned against Kíli, searching safety he couldn’t provide himself with.

“Did you really think I would force you to take the herbs,” his beloved asked worriedly.

Fíli looked up from where his head was resting on Kíli’s shoulder. “No. I just didn’t know how to deal with this either,” he confessed.

The brunet pulled him closer, offering him the support he craved right now. Fíli loved this about their relationship. It was all an equal give and take, fulfilling each other’s need, he had never felt used or like he had to be strong all the time. They took terms in being strong and this made being with Kíli so easy, despite of his recklessness and naïveté sometimes, he could always count on his love to catch him before the weight on his back would crush him.

Kíli’s hand wandered to Fíli’s belly, coming to a rest as a tender, warm pressure.

“Maybe that way I will finally understand why you love touching my belly so much,” his consort mused with a bright smile.

Fíli snorted, all of his doubts vanishing under the feeling of belonging. Kíli was right, they would figure something out to make this work.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second time writing smut... still not used to it...

 

 

Thorin was angry, to say the least, when he learned about Fíli's pregnancy, storming into the chamber where Fíli and Kíli still sat on a cot, going on and on about how irresponsible it was of him to just start taking the herbs without talking to him first and counselling a healer to ensure Kíli hadn't suddenly conceived. At this point Óin intervened and told the part about the apprentice Duf, how he'd examined Kíli although he wasn't allowed to do so and that he’d come to the wrong result. This put Thorin off his stride for a few heartbeats, but then he went at it again. Their uncle's tirade ended with the order to only trust Óin's healing capabilities in the future, which was quite ridiculous, Fíli thought; their old companion wasn't going to live forever after all.

Dís on the other hand was shocked, having arrived at the same time as Óin and Thorin, but the shock disappeared pretty soon and instead guilt took over. Guilt for not noticing and allowing him to perform his exhausting duties - which had only gotten worse with the arrival of the lords - in his delicate condition. Fíli tried to reassure her but it was in vain, dwarves were a stubborn folk and Thorin's sister was no exception. Once made up her mind, it was hard to change it and since he was still not at his best right now, he just shut up after a few half-hearted attempts and let her fuss over him.

At least the lords weren't angry, quite the opposite to his great surprise. Obviously the dwarves thought the whole situation rather amusing, although Fíli suspected they were just grateful he hadn't thrown up during the banquet and therefore not ruined dinner. With his condition now made official his duties were reduced to a minimum and the people cheered with joy over the second announced pregnancy, they obviously didn't care about everything that was going to be left behind due to his absence.

Kíli managed quite an amount of duties of Fíli's field of functions while he rested and tried to rebuild his strength. Despite being further along in his pregnancy he had reached the easier months of the whole thing and therefore felt quite up for the challenge, though he was tiring faster than he normally would. Furthermore Fíli assumed Kíli had only offered his help to their uncle to escape Dís’ mothering and the never ending lectures about birthing and raising children. Instead Fíli had to endure it now, on bed rest as he was. Óin had recommended it, after the stress during the last two months he should try to relax and take it easy for some time.

Fíli didn't think Dís' well-intentioned coddling could be defined as such and finally he really understood why Kíli's eyes had been begging for help when he had to spent time with her and he regretted now having enjoyed it so much. Dís, as it seemed, was far more excited about their kids as they were themselves.

But when Kíli reached the final and the harder weeks of a pregnancy Dís retreated more and more. Now they were able to spend their time together again, free of their duties as they were. Fíli had never been as relieved in his life or... at least never nearly as relieved as on that particular day more than two years ago, when they both had survived the gruesome battle.

It was nice with just the two of them again. He had missed the feeling of privacy and doing what he wanted without being judged immediately by his overprotective mother. Fíli felt kind of insulted, she had never been that extreme when she had raised them, but suddenly developed Dori's abilities for her future grandchildren - well, of course he was thankful she hadn't mothered them like that but it was an ambivalent kind of gratefulness.

What wasn't so nice however, was what the pregnancy did to his body. He had expected to fill out, how could he not when he saw Kíli every day, but the huge bulge looked cute on him, he on the other hand was feeling uncomfortable most of the time, especially since the weight in his belly didn't seem to match the rest of his body, it made all of it seem surreal, even though he'd started showing a while ago. Only the fluttering movements, soft kicks against his insides as he assumed, told him that he was indeed carrying a new life.

His feet hurt often, but this wasn't so bad when sometimes he and Kíli would sit opposite to each other and massage the other's feet. Having Kíli knowing exactly what he went through made it easier than it might've been otherwise. Fíli had to admit that he felt even worse than the time he had to leave Kíli for hours for nearly two months. Kíli would've needed his support, but instead he had been forced to take care of his duties. But Kíli had never been one to bear grudges; he didn't blame Fíli and tried to help with everything that was driving the blond crazy now. Fíli couldn't thank Mahal enough for crafting such a wonderful One for him.

At night it was hard for them to snuggle up together, Kíli's belly was so big now it prevented it and even spooning him was difficult with Fíli's growing middle, it wasn't as comfortable anymore as it used to be once. Other positions causing equal inconvenience, his little brother hadn’t been able to sleep on his back for quite some time and Fíli wasn’t far from completely changing his sleeping position either, with the weight of the baby pressing on his organs it felt as if it was going to crush him and suppressing the blood flow. All in all being pregnant was awful.

On one evening, while they were eating dinner together, Fíli couldn't take it anymore and heaved a deep sigh, he wasn't feeling really hungry anyway. Kíli looked up from his meal, seeming confused at first but his features changed instantly to concern when he spotted Fíli's miserable expression.

"What's wrong? Something with the baby?" He pressed, putting the cutlery down.

Fíli shook his head, but he couldn't force himself to smile reassuringly, not with him being in the process of feeling sorry for himself. "No," he sighed again. "Just... how can you look so happy all the time? I'm feeling terrible... am I doing something wrong?" He wondered half to himself, half hoping for an answer from his little brother that was going to solve all his problems.

Kíli chuckled without any joy. "I'm not really happy most of the time either. I'm feeling bloated, fat and sore. I always have to pee and get tired so fast it's frustrating," he confessed and Fíli felt even worse for asking him in the first place. If he was such a wimp now how was he going to manage when he reached Kíli's state of pregnancy? He realised he hadn't thought the whole thing through as cautiously as he'd liked to tell himself after offering Kíli month ago he could carry their child. There was more to it as he’d believed in the beginning. "But then again I think of our child," Kíli continued, interrupting Fíli's gloomy thoughts. "Of a little boy or girl with your golden hair and blue eyes and I know it will be all worth it in the end. That's why I can smile."

The corner of Fíli's mouth rose slightly as he heard the love in his consort's voice. Every day he cursed about the bad things, never trying it to see it the way Kíli did, but working on it now he could see why it gave Kíli strength. His mind envisioned a little boy with an unruly mop of dark hair and a smile so bright and warm that it could lighten even the darkest hours, one hand resting on the pronounced curve of his belly as he did so.

"Works pretty well, doesn't it," Kíli said with a smirk before Fíli even noticed he was grinning like an idiot.

He laughed relieved, finally feeling like the process was truly a part of his body and not some alien creature inside him.

"Once I was the wise one among us."

"Well, these times are over, better get used to it," Kíli giggled.

A flush of embarrassment crept to his cheeks as this little sound shot heat into his belly, awakening his cock. He groaned in sheer annoyance, the smile leaving his features as he cursed inwardly. This was also something he didn't enjoy. Every little thing seemed to have the power to arouse him. It could be a smell, the softness of a fabric, just the thought of kissing his consort and now even giggling turned him on. He hadn't felt that out of control since he was a young dwarf hitting adolescence. The problem was that not one of his methods helped against it, thinking unpleasant thoughts was enough under normal circumstances, now however it made it only worse.

Getting off on his own wasn't that relieving either, as if his body longed for another, but their sex life seemed pretty over at the moment. At first their duties, then Dís constant presence and now Kíli was too far gone in his pregnancy and penetration could trigger contractions. Besides, his little brother hadn't seemed to be up for it anyway as tired as he was most of the time.

His former positive feelings were crushed in nothing more than a second.

"Fíli, are you all right?" Only then did he notice Kíli, who had gotten up from his seat and was now standing beside him.

"Yeah," he lied, cursing inwardly and rock hard already.

Of course he couldn’t hide it, he realised with shame at the same moment as surprise took over Kíli’s features. His belly wasn’t big enough to cover his crotch and his breeches were far too tight since he’d started to gain weight. A tailor had been instructed to make new trousers and tunics but they wouldn‘t be finished until next week.

“Oh,” it escaped Kíli’s mouth. “Now I see what the matter is,” he said, his voice changing into a purring.

“I’m sorry!” He blurted out. “It’s this stupid pregnancy and I mgh-“ Kíli silenced him with a kiss before he could continue his nervous babbling. Grabbing the table for support when a hand started to rub his cock teasingly through the fabric of his trousers. He moaned into the kiss tremors settling down in his body.

He could feel Kíli’s lips turn into a smile as he pushed his tongue into his brother’s waiting mouth, whimpering deep in his throat whenever Kíli’s touches at his crotch conducted more pleasure through him than he could stand. Fíli arched his back, pulling Kíli closer, longing for more contact although the position had to be uncomfortable for his beloved. However, he didn’t seem to mind, keeping a steady rhythm until Fíli’s breath hitched and he had to push his brother away.

“Stop,” he panted heavily and Kíli did, but his hand stayed, a warm, firm pressure that was going to drive him insane if he didn’t get the words out pretty soon that were stuck in his throat. “If we keep on I will come in my pants and I won’t be able to take them off, they are too tight.”

“Oh, we don’t want you to go to sleep in your own sticky mess now, do we?” Kíli breathed into his ear, enjoying this far too much for Fíli’s liking. “Let’s take this to our bedroom.”

Fíli nodded within a heartbeat, hurriedly getting up as Kíli straightened his bent back, groaning softly and holding his swollen belly with one hand. The blond felt bad now for taking advantage of Kíli like that, but he hadn’t much time to feel guilty because when he faltered for only a second his little brother reached for his wrist and pulled him into their bedroom.

They started kissing again, their new angle awkward as they pressed against each other but couldn’t get quite the contact they wanted. Kíli growled annoyed, winding his arms tighter around him and trying to push closer, but when Fíli wanted to encourage, wanted to have him so near until they weren’t two dwarves anymore, only one, conflating in their arms, a poke to his side startled him. Their kiss broke and with it the desire in Kíli’s eyes, instead he cursed and broke away from him, ruffling up his own hair and glaring at his huge belly.

“Are you kidding me?” He hissed and in that moment Fíli’s clouded mind cleared enough to piece the puzzle together. What he’d just felt was their child, kicking.

Fíli burst out laughing, still painfully hard but able to savour the hilariousness of the situation, causing Kíli to turn his glares onto him. He couldn’t hold that dark expression for long, a tiny, tired smile creeping to his lips.

“Perhaps we can try something else,” Fíli suggested.

“Sex is pretty impossible at the moment,” his brother replied and heaved a deep sigh.

And he was right, there wasn’t any position they could come up with that wasn’t hampered by a growing belly and thinking with an erection with everything in him screaming for relief wasn’t that easy either.

“Take your clothes off,” Kíli told him all of a sudden. Fíli surveyed him quizzically. “Please.”

And so Fíli did. Peeling himself out of his tight trousers required a bit more force than normally and took its time, getting rid of his tunic on the other hand was a thing of mere seconds. From one moment to another he felt incredibly shy, his stomach looking larger without a garment to disappear behind and with Kíli still fully clothed he was put into a vulnerable position.

“You’re looking gorgeous,” his consort said when Fíli attempted to avert his eyes. Meeting his gaze again the truth in Kíli’s words nearly screamed at him, there was so much warmth, so much love that it dispelled Fíli’s worries in heartbeat.

The few metres separating them were bridged by Kíli with two short steps and then he was there, kissing him hard and pushing him backwards until his back met the cold stone of the wall. His brother broke the kiss far too soon for Fíli’s liking, but every whine of loss that might have passed his lips was swallowed by a cry of pleasure when Kíli suddenly started to suck one of his sensitive nipples.

He clutched Kíli’s shoulders hard to stay upright on his shaking knees, the weight in his belly making it only more difficult and dug his fingers into the brunet’s skin. Being unable to do anything more than feel he leaned heavily against the wall as Kíli abandoned one in favour for the other little nub. The wet heat of Kíli’s mouth a sharp contrast to the now cold saliva drying on the other side of his chest.

“Kíli,” he groaned, shutting his lids as another wave of pleasure tried to drown him.

But his brother wasn’t done with him yet, regardless of the whining noise escaping Fíli’s throat his consort gently loosened Fíli’s grip at his shoulders and sank lower. A gentle kiss was placed right below his navel, before a tongue started to caress stretched skin, going down, down, deeper down. By now Fíli didn’t care anymore about anything, the embarrassment banished to the back of his mind. Oh, if Kíli would treat him like this every time his pregnancy made him so terrible horny he hoped the feeling would never go away. A content hum accompanied every of his exhales, relishing the sensation of his beloved’s mouth and fingers working on him.

He didn’t need much prodding when a digit searched for the entrance between his stones and arse, just spread his legs a bit wider and welcomed the feeling of inner walls being stroked by gentle fingers right before they started thrusting into the warm slick heat.

“Nnghh, Kee,” he panted, shuddering with pleasure.

His brother gave his belly a last quick kiss and then Fíli’s mind went completely blank, cock engulfed by the delicious heat of Kíli’s mouth. Pressing one of his hands against the wall for support, while the other was fisted into his beloved’s hair, staying upright was all he could do. The brunet’s head bobbing up and down in the rhythm of the thrusts of his fingers, pushing in as deep as they reached drew sob after sob of pleasure from Fíli’s lips.

He groaned Kíli’s name again and again, a mantra to keep him somehow in this world while everything else was lost to the lust his sensitive nerves washed over him. At last the tip of a tongue met his slit and a set of white stars exploded before his eyes, literally blinding him while he came hard, with Kíli swallowing every drop of cum he offered.

Heartbeat running a race against his breathing Fíli relinquished his grip on Kíli’s hair, fingers gone numb, obviously he’d held on a bit too hard. It seemed like his brother hadn’t even noticed it when the blond turned heavy-lidded eyes to his consort. A proud smile was plastered to Kíli’s lips, salvia and a bit of cum sticking to his chin. Fíli heaved a deep breath, trying to calm his still rapid heartbeat. Sweat cooling his heated skin.

“Give me second and I will return the favour,” voice hoarse from a cry he hadn’t even realised must’ve left his throat. Mahal, this pregnancy… it definitely had its benefits and if it only was making him that sensitive to come like this.

“No need, I’m good,” Kíli replied.

Fíli frowned.

“Honestly,” the other dwarf assured him. “I’m not really in the mood anymore since I can feel our child.”

“Kee,” he started to protest. “You don’t have to do this for me if you don’t-“

“Oh, trust me, I want to,” his beloved interrupted him, hindering guilt to develop in Fíli’s heart. “I love seeing you fall apart under my hands; I’m just not up to feeling it myself at the moment, which is a bit frustrating to be honest, but well… I’m good. Really.”

Fíli sighed with relief, the sudden rush of adrenaline after hearing Kíli’s declaration ceasing slowly and leaving him more tired than moments ago. Just the thought of sleep sounded heavenly in his mind.

“Um… Fíli?” Kíli said hesitantly.

“Mh?”

“I… I can’t get up. Can you help me?”

Fíli knew better than to chuckle about Kíli’s situation, knowing that he would soon have to face the same problems.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I changed the number of chapters pretty often and I actually wanted it only to be 5 chapters, but then the 5. chapter got longer and longer until I decided to split it, but even with the split it was still too long and so it's going to be 7. But this is definitely it this time. xD

 

 

And with this they developed a nice routine. Kíli hadn't lied when he said he loved making him fall apart and he couldn't say he minded that it was only his consort helping him to feel really good when skillful fingers caused him to mewl with pleasure. Sometimes he felt guilty, taking so much of Kíli while he hadn't anything to offer in return, but his little brother comforted him every time these thoughts crossed his mind.

Instead he tried to do other things that weren't too difficult while his belly grew, massaged his beloved's feet and back and rubbed his belly when their child didn't want to go to sleep anytime soon, although Kíli was already exhausted by the lack of rest the baby allowed him. It seemed to get more active with every passing day until even his consort couldn't smile anymore and spent most of his time cursing. Kíli liked to say the child had a horrid humour, never calming regardless what he did, but one stroke of Fíli's gentle hands and the kicks suddenly stopped. And when at last Kíli's due date came near, when they reached and passed it without even a hint of contraction's it was the first time Fíli saw his brother breaking down since Óin's announcement of his condition.

Fíli did his best to hold him while he cried, but the contact of their awkward embrace due to swollen bellies didn't seem to be enough for his brother in that moment and he cried only harder. Exhaustion caught up with Kíli fast and when his heavy lids couldn't stay open much longer, Fíli made sure to sit at his side, rubbing the bump tenderly to keep the baby calm while he hoped the first contraction wouldn't be long in coming, so Kíli could finally catch a whole night of sleep again.

He, on the other hand, had completely different worries. Kíli's pregnancy was a bit more than two months ahead of his, but his belly still looked just as big as his beloved's by now. It wasn't uncommon to gain weight during a pregnancy, some gained more than others and perhaps he was one of those people or the child was just a big one in general. Dwarves were known to be sturdy, heavy little folk and so their children weren't an exception and, truth be told, he actually felt more like carrying boulders around than a living being. But then his child would kick and remind him that dwarves might be once made from stone, the kid in his belly, however, was clearly flesh and blood.

Under this circumstances he eagerly awaited Óin's next visit, the last had been a few months ago, who could hopefully tell them when Kíli would finally birth their child and what was wrong with him. For he might have misjudged the brunet's due date since the day he conceived was hard to tell, but for him it was pretty clear, they had only once slept together during the time he'd taken the pills so he shouldn't be as big as Kíli now.

Dís insisted on getting news about her grandchildren and visited them an hour before Óin was supposed to arrive and planned to stay for the examination. Her joy was diminished however, when Fíli told her of Kíli's troubles.

"My poor boy," she would mutter and the strangely excited and mothering dwarf disappeared and the woman they had known all their lives returned.

They didn't talk, just sat at Kíli's side and watch him get his much needed rest, perhaps it was the first time Dís noticed the dark shadows under her youngest son’s eyes. Unfortunately they had to disturb his sleep with the knock at the door announced Óin's arrival. Dís left to invite him inside, while Fíli woke his brother. Stroking and kissing his cheeks while whispering soft words to him until Kíli opened his lids, grumbling.

His little brother struggled into a sitting position as Óin entered the bedroom.

"Óin, why am I still pregnant?" He asked and looked so utterly miserable that it broke Fíli's heart.

The healer gave a gruff greeting, obviously not having heard Kíli's question without his hearing trumpet and sat his bag down beside the bed, fetched his auricular tube and gazed at the youngest dwarf expectantly.

"When was your due date again?" The deaf dwarf wanted to know.

"A week ago," Kíli answered, an annoyed frown forming on his brow.

"Any contractions so far?"

A shake of the head.

"Well, it doesn't have to mean anything, I could be wrong about you current week, but it shouldn't take that long anymore. But let's have a look, shall we?"

And so Kíli leaned back and allowed the healer to pull at the hem of his tunic and bare is belly. Stretchmarks covered the strained skin and the shape of a little foot pushed against its enclosure as soon as Óin pressed his hands against the abdominal wall, trying to palpate the position of the baby. Kíli grunted with discomfort, clutching the covers so hard as if he wanted to tear them apart.

A relieved sigh left his lips as, eventually, Óin leaned back and tried to calm the active child, stroking the bump in wide circles, with moderate success.

"The child has already turned, so this is a good sign. But I will be able to say more after an internal examination."

Hearing this proclamation Kíli groaned, though he accepted his fade. Dís and Fíli left the bedroom for the time only to return a few minutes later to unpleasant news.

"Everything is still firm. There won't be a birth anytime soon."

Kíli seemed ready to burst out into tears again, blinking hard against a dangerous moist shimmer in his eyes, causing Fíli to waddle to his side as fast as he could to hug his brother tightly.

"I want this to be over", his voice wavered, barely suppressing a sob.

"That's nature, lad. Sometimes babies come early, sometimes they come right in time and sometimes they don't want to come at all," Óin explained while cleaning his hands.

"Hey," Fíli soothed him, kissing his temple. "Remember what you told me. Just think of our child, it will be worth it. You will see."

Of course he couldn't expect Kíli to be happy all the time when he himself wasn't, but it hurt to see him that exhausted and desperate. It was wrong, so wrong. Kíli was bright smiles and laughter causing hearts to fill with warmth. To see him liked this... he just wanted his brother to be able to smile again.

Kíli sighed with defeat, nodding his head against Fíli's cheek, but it didn't look very encouraging.

"If there hasn’t changed anything in two weeks we will induce labour.” Though even this prospect couldn’t banish Kíli's gloomy thoughts. “Fíli,” Óin called him. "Let me have a look at you, you look like you are bursting."

He didn't only look like it, he felt like it, too. Although he wanted to stay with Kíli he allowed his mother to take over. Her non-pregnant body much better to cradle the brunet close and give him the support and comfort he needed right now. Fíli was really looking forward to becoming a father, to finally hold the child he was carrying for such a long time already, but every time he wasn't able to gift his brother with the love he needed, he wished he hadn't become pregnant at all.

Fíli got on the other side of the bed, seeing Dís holding Kíli's still trembling form out of the corner of his eye, pulled up his tunic and leaned against the wall at the headboard. At first Óin used a wooden-stethoscope to listen to the heartbeat, but after only a few seconds he furrowed his brow. Fíli squirmed, feeling uncomfortable under Óin's unsettling gaze. At last the healer harrumphed.

"This is strange," he muttered to himself.

"What is strange? Is something wrong?" He asked in alarm, barely noticing Kíli's and Dís' attention turning to him.

But instead of an answer he started to press on his belly without warning. The child didn't seem to like such a rough handling, punching against the abdominal wall and his insides, until Fíli had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep himself from whimpering.

"Could you-" he groaned, breath hitching with every painful kick. "Could you stop this? Please?" He didn't care that he was begging, he just wanted this awful feeling to stop and the child to calm down again.

Luckily Óin retreated, seeming like he found out everything he needed to know. An expression of sheer amazement had claimed his future.

"Well... that explains it." The surprise didn't seem to leave his features anytime soon, his gaze fixed to Fíli's belly like he was chained to it.

"What is it?" The blond demanded to know, panic hastening his heartbeat and sending heat through his body.

"I don't think I've seen twins that often in my life."

"Twins?" Fíli repeated numbly, mind not catching up with the information. On instinct one of his hands wandered to his swollen belly, being greeted by a soft nudge from the inside. How, in the world, were they going to raise three kids at once? One would already be a challenge, two even more so, but three? Fíli felt faint.

“And you are sure?” Dís asked the old dwarf, her expression just as stunned as all of the persons present.

“Without doubt,” Óin confirmed.

“You can always count on me, my darlings!” She assured, in turns searching eye contact to her sons. “Just let me know if you need help with anything.”

Words of gratefulness were already sitting on Fíli’s tongue, only waiting for his thoughts to work properly again before voicing them, but he never had the chance, for suddenly Kíli started to chuckle. At first he tried to suppress it but couldn’t really contain himself for very long and burst out laughing, earning confused looks while he bent over his huge stomach and laughed and laughed and laughed, body shaking with something that Fíli feared was adjacent to hysteria.

“Of course it had to be twins,” Kíli forced out together with breaths sounding almost like sobs and trying to calm himself, although it only ended in another fits of giggles and laughter.

Hearing Kíli like that unravelled the knot in his head and he understood, at this point fears and worries weren’t going to help. They couldn’t change anything. Kíli was pregnant, just like Fíli and soon they would be fathers of three wonderful children. They had to accept it, make their peace with it and continue living and if this turned out being too hard… well, there was still gallows humour to distract them for a now.

He started chuckling as well, burying a hand in his hair as he used it to support his head and shoot Kíli a glance, accompanied by a cheeky grin. “Haven’t I told you, you are a good shot.”

Only intensifying Kíli’s laughing fit until he couldn’t find any breath to keep going, snorting and nearly repeating the whole thing when he caught Óin’s and Dís’ stares, which were, without a doubt, implying they had lost their minds at last.

Due to this incident they needed quite some time unfortunately, until they were able to convince the two other dwarves that they could leave them with a clear conscience, instead they met quizzical glances. But at last they had their chambers to themselves again, sitting on the bed beside one another, arms wound around the other’s waist while one of Kíli’s hands rested on Fíli’s belly, soon joined by the fingers of the blond.

“I can’t help myself, somehow I like the idea of having put twins into you,” Kíli told him with a smug smile.

“I probably have to return the favour one day,” Fíli replied completely unfazed.

“Well, not anytime soon. I think three children are more than enough for now.”

“We can’t do anything the easy way, can we?” He wondered, thinking about every milestone of their relationship, somehow there was always a bit of drama and hardship involved. It seemed like this habit wouldn’t stop anytime soon.

Kíli made use of the opportunity and stole a quick kiss, before leaning his head on Fíli’s shoulder. “No,” he said at last. “But we will manage. We always have.”

And Kíli was right, just in supporting each other… in loving each other, somehow they would make this work.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny thing is, I could so see this happening all over again, like after 20 years or so they think four is the perfect number and try for a child again. Kíli as problems conceiving again and they go to Óin, make sure he isn't pregnant and swap places. With Fíli as fertile as he is it works pretty fast again, but then there is this little side effect, when the pills are taken too long the effect continues on its own for a few months more. And Óin has never seen it, so he doesn't know it can happen and suddenly they are both pregnant all over again.  
> But of course you don't just tempt providence like Fíli has done in this chapter, talking about returning the favour, because that's exactly what happens or perhaps it's going to be even worse, cause Mother Nature thinks they need to be taught a lecture. And in the end they are like "we won't touch each other ever again".
> 
> Sorry for this little excursion, I coudn't contain myself. *laughs*


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Two weeks passed without even a hint of contractions. Relief graced Kíli’s features when Óin informed him it was time to induce labour the next day. So Fíli used the night they had left to completely pamper his little brother, to ensure he’d have all the strength he needed for the following day.

Though he wasn’t feeling at his best either. Over the last two weeks the twins had grown and gained strength, got more active and made him wince with every forceful kick. It looked quite creepy when a tiny hand wandered over his abdominal wall and he could not only feel it, but also watch it from the outside. He was constantly tired now, encountering the same problems Kíli had for the last months, when the children didn’t want to rest, he couldn’t either, squirming on his side instead of sleeping as he tried to calm them with gentle strokes. However, the twins didn’t seem up to it, rather wanted to stretch their limbs and tumble within him. By now his belly rode much lower than he thought it should, but then again Óin had talked with him about carrying twins and that he was probably going to birth them weeks sooner since there wasn’t enough room left in him to go for the full ten months. Fíli didn’t really mind this prospect; as long as the twins were going to be healthy he welcomed the thought of getting rid of some of the extra pounds he currently carried around. Especially when a well-aimed kick to his bladder was all that was needed to make him pee all over himself. It shouldn’t be a surprise, it had happened to Kíli too, still he’d never felt that embarrassed in his life.

So after making sure Kíli was well rested for the next day, his eyelids felt heavy and he only wanted to sleep. Leaving his beloved for the following hours still wasn’t and option. He wanted to be there when their child was born and he wasn’t the only one, although Thorin and Dís would have to leave by the time Kíli’s water broke. Óin and the midwife aside, Fíli was the only one allowed to stay as was his right as Kíli’s One.

“Have you already thought about names?” Thorin asked them, while Óin mixed the concoction that would induce labour.

Kíli was sitting upright on a cot in a room of the healing quarters – since it was much easier for Óin and the midwife to work around such a cot than the huge bed in their chamber – with Fíli sitting in an overstuffed armchair beside him, the cushions helping to sooth his sore back, and held his brother’s left hand. The couple exchanged a hesitant glance, fearing how their mother and uncle would take the message.

“We thought about Frerin, if it is a boy,” Fíli told them. Meeting stunned expressions he hurriedly added: “It’s just… you’ve told us so many wonderful things about him that we wish to honour his memory.”

The tears in his mother’s eyes were hard to miss and Kíli seemed quite disheartened by it, Fíli couldn’t say he felt any different.

“There are other names if this one is too painful,” the brunet whispered sadly. It had been a long time until they had been able to settle on a name, of course there were others, they had to find some for the twins after all. But Frerin had seemed perfect, right from the moment it had crossed Kíli’s mind.

“No,” Dís declared, traversing the room and hugging both of her sons close. “I would be very happy should you decide to perpetuate my brother’s memory in naming your child after him, especially since you have never met him and are still willing to do it.”

When Dís stepped back again to gaze at her brother Fíli and Kíli spotted a look on his features they had seen only once. After they had all survived the battle Thorin had begged Bilbo for forgiveness just with this expression, an expression that spoke of mourning, pain and a deep regret.

“I would be honoured,” Thorin gave them his approval while his voice quivered dangerously. It made Fíli swallow hard and hold Kíli’s hand tighter. He could only imagine the pain of losing a brother, but just the thought was more than enough to nearly break his heart.

Kíli squeezed his hand gently back, reassuring him without words that he was still here, still well. Their eyes met, exchanging love with only one glance.

“Then it will be Frerin if it is a boy,” Kíli nodded.

“And if it is a girl?” Dís wondered, but before they could answer Óin returned, handing a cup to Kíli.

“Make sure to drink all of it,” the healer instructed.

Kíli took a careful sip, instantly grimacing and gagging after swallowing it. Fíli watched him worriedly, hating that there was nothing he could do to help his consort.

“I can’t drink all of this! It’s disgusting!” Kíli protested, seeming truly horrified only by the thought of emptying the cup.

“Well, if you can't there is no way to say how long nature will take and the longer nothing is happening the more the health of your child is at risk.”

This seemed to be all Kíli needed. Letting go of Fíli’s hand he held his nose, squeezed his eyes shut and downed the cup in a few gulps. Every audible swallow made it obviously harder and harder for him to continue, the arm he held the cup with trembling slightly. At last he put it down with a nauseated sound. With a concerned frown Fíli rubbed his back, while Kíli panted heavily, his complexion taking on a greenish hue, making him appear like he was going to be sick any second.

“Can he have some water to get rid of the taste?” The blond hopefully turned to Óin.

The healer nodded, granting them at least this little alleviation, spurring Dís into action who swiftly left the room to fetch her youngest son something to drink. She didn’t take long, her worry hastening her feet. Kíli thankfully accepted the water and after a few sips the sallowness started to leave his face again.

“The contractions will probably come faster and feel more painful since your body isn’t really ready and we are now forcing it to do what has to be done. So don’t worry in that case,” Óin explained, getting everything ready for the birth as Kíli still sipped on his water.

“Great,” the brunet grumbled.

Now they had to wait for the mixture to take effect. Dís tried to have a desultory conversation, but no one really seemed in the mood. Óin had gone outside to call for the midwife, Thorin was busy reading documents he had brought with him to the room and Kíli looked far too tense while he awaited the first contractions. Fíli, in turn, rubbed the spot between Kíli’s shoulder blades, hoping it would relax his brother a bit and therefore not listening to his mother either. After the third attempt Dís sighed and concerned herself with working on the last fine-tuning of the blanket for one of the twins.

An hour went by without anything happening, causing the brunet to fidget nervously and Fíli started to grew slowly restless as well. He didn’t know how long such a mixture needed to take effect, but in his eyes an hour should be more than enough. Kíli stayed seated on the cot for exactly two more minutes, before he got up, stating that he had to relieve himself, which wasn’t surprising considering the two cups he drank and with a few pounds pressing on his bladder.

Fíli should’ve guessed, really. The milestones in their relationship had been drama and their pregnancies up until now very bad timing, so he should’ve been prepared. He wasn’t and so when Kíli suddenly cried out Fíli nearly fell out of his chair in his hurry to get up and manoeuvring the rest of his body around his huge belly. He waddled to the bathroom as fast as he could, which was in reality awfully slow due to his condition and therefore he was the last to arrive at the side of his beloved. Thorin and Dís had already reached him by the time he stopped completely out of breath despite the short distance and supported him carefully, while Dís brushed the hair from his brow and whispered to him in a soothing voice.

They helped him back to the bed when the pain subsided, having him walk around obviously out of the question with the induced labour, while Fíli followed them, holding his heavy middle and feeling quite useless.

And of course he was useless, at max he could sit at Kíli’s side, but this wasn’t what his consort needed right now. He needed someone to sit beside him, to rub his back and murmur words of love and encouragement into his hair, but it wasn’t possible for him to do anything like this, heavily pregnant as he was. The cot was barely wide enough for two people to sit on it at once and Fíli’s belly would be in the way, furthermore he wasn’t able to balance himself anymore, making sitting on only one buttock impossible, the weight in his middle would topple him over pretty soon.

Therefore he only sat in his overstuffed chair, feeling miserable. He couldn’t help Kíli while the younger was hit by contractions that came much faster than they normally would, seeing his One in pain had always been the worst feeling in the world and for a few seconds Fíli thought he could feel the agony his little brother went through as well.

At some point Óin returned with the midwife, taking a seat on the other side of the room and talking quietly to her, while they waited for the birth to progress. Fíli had no idea how long it went on, the intervals between the contractions were still long enough for Kíli to catch his breath, but from one moment to another his little brother pushed Dís and Thorin, who had tried to support him as best as they could, away and rolled onto his side, hands searching for Fíli’s.

He didn’t hesitate, grasping Kíli’s hands and holding tight as his consort breathed through another contraction.

“It hurts,” Kíli grunted. He had pulled his knees up has high as he could, shuddering under the bout of pain.

“I know,” Fíli whispered, stroking soft circles into Kíli’s skin with his thumb. “But you can do it. You are so strong, you already handled the whole pregnancy so well. You will get through this, too. And only in a few hours from now, you will be holding our child. I love you.” And even though it took him quite a lot of struggling, he pushed himself up, kissing his beloved gently. Kíli’s response was a bit clumsy, who would hold it against him with the contractions he had to endure.

During the next hours nothing really happened, besides Kíli grimacing and panting hard whenever another contraction hit him. Fíli kept the grasp at his beloved’s hand, from time to time feeling a little painful cramp himself. He wondered what the meaning of this was. Of course he could barely stand seeing his Kíli like this, but could it also bring him to have cramps of his own just in empathising with his consort? Or perhaps the twins had only discovered a new way to move that made him uncomfortable. Interpreting it as such he tried not to dwell on it any longer and even if he wanted to, his mind wandered elsewhere when Kíli suddenly wiggled out of his grip, sitting up.

“Can I get up?” The brunet turned into the direction of the midwife and Óin, the rush in his voice gave Fíli a queasy feeling. “Please, can I get up? There… there is too much pain in my back. I can’t sit or lie anymore.”

Dís was instantly at the side of her youngest son when Kíli climbed from the cot after the midwife had given her consent. But as soon as his feet met the ground and he was standing without holding on to something for support and with Dís hovering over him, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Fíli’s eyes followed Kíli’s, his brother slowly looking down, around his huge belly, to loose trousers going dark with fluids.

“Oh,” the brunet said, sounding, scared, shocked and uncomfortable all at the same time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for names are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Kíli was clearly not happy of getting back onto the cot after just standing up. He’d awkwardly peeled himself out of his wet, sticky trousers and cursed his luck, cursed the child and especially Fíli for doing this to him. The blond just smiled sweetly while trying to imagine what his consort was going through at the moment and decided to agree with his every word, hoping it would calm him a bit. It did not.

Dís and Thorin had to leave, their uncle squeezing Kíli’s shoulder encouragingly and their mother kissing his forehead. The brunet endured it with a sourly expression. As the midwife and Óin moved everything they needed around, now that they had the space to work, Fíli intertwined their fingers when Kíli started to chew worriedly on his bottom lip.

“You don’t need to be scared. I will be here the whole time,” he soothed his beloved.

And not much later it was the only thing he could do, speaking softly to him while the interval between the contractions lessened and Fíli hated it. Hated to see Kíli’s face grimace with pain, it brought back memories he wanted to forget and every time the brunet breathed through another contraction Fíli had to remind himself that Kíli wasn’t dying here, that this was supposed to be a wonderful moment since they were about to meet their child for the first time. But it didn’t help, watching his consort like this, screwing up his face, grunting with pain… every contraction that forced Kíli to tense chased a pang of fear through his body.

“Mahal! You are never touching me again,” his consort groaned, pressing his lids shut and his head against the huge pillows between him and the wall.

Fíli exhaled a breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding, a choked sounding laugh leaving his throat. He was sure he felt just as tense as Kíli in the moment.

“You know,” he started, voice quivering slightly, “it’s the pills not me.”

“I don’t care. I’m not going to take the risk,” he insisted, relaxing a bit as the contraction passed. Blinking, his gaze fixed the ceiling of the room, before he took a few deep breaths and glanced over to where the midwife was seated between his legs with Óin hovering over her, observing the process of the birth. “Please… I need to push; there is so much pressure, please.” What the brunet couldn’t phrase with words was evident in his eyes.

But Óin merely patted one of Kíli’s knees gently, shaking his head. “Soon, but not yet. Your body isn’t ready and should you decide to push now you could tear yourself badly.”

Hearing Kíli groan in annoyance Fíli wanted to lean forward in his chair, wanted to tell his little brother that he was doing great and just needed a bit more patience, though Kíli had never been a patient soul and Fíli had to admit that probably no one wanted to wait while confronted with the pain of labour. However, he was never able to put it into action, for just before he could follow his intention what had been simple cramps turned suddenly into a bout of pain, located somewhere in his belly. He grimaced, barely able to suppress a groan as one of his hands wandered to the bump. His belly felt unusually hard under his fingers while he took shallow breaths through the pain.

It lasted for a few seconds, perhaps even for a minute. Fíli wasn’t very sure of his estimate since the contraction made time easily appear longer than it actually was and he had no doubt that it had been a contraction, what else could it be. He tried to inhale quietly, looking around worriedly but no one seemed to have noticed what had just overcome him, distracted as they were. Fíli swallowed hard, a mixture of dread and relief settling in his stomach. This couldn’t be happening. Not now. Not when Kíli was already in labour for hours and needed his support. He was supposed to have a few more weeks to take care of their child and allow his beloved to rest. Of course it wasn’t uncommon for twins to be born earlier, but this was too early. They were supposed to have more time, for Mahal’s sake!

Taking a few deep breaths through his nose he tried to calm himself, tried to think back to all the hours of training. He had been taught how to deal with unexpected situations, sure those had always referred to his duties as Thorin’s heir, but essentially it wasn’t that different. Fíli just needed to think. He had to tell Óin… no bad idea. He didn’t want the healer’s attention, the old dwarf and the midwife should take care of his brother. That was more important. He should tell his mother so they had help in caring for the babies while they would both be weak from birthing their children, though he couldn’t do so now. Kíli would wonder where he was going all of a sudden and he would worry if Fíli told him the truth. The last thing his consort needed right now was to worry for him and if he was being honest with himself, Fíli didn’t want to leave the brunet either. His brother shouldn’t go without his support and he wanted to be there when their first child was being born.

And with this thought he made his decision. He would wait. It couldn’t take that long anymore and he had still time as far as he knew. He would get through this, not only for Kíli’s but although for his own sake. He couldn’t miss the birth. Fíli would never forgive himself if he did.

With that in mind he waited, fearing the next contraction for they could blow his cover if he didn’t managed to act calm while it happened. Revealing he was in labour as well would separate him from Kíli. But luckily nothing happened until Óin and the midwife deemed it safe for the brunet to start pushing.

Fíli learned pretty soon that it wasn’t a good idea to hold Kíli’s hand during this painful process and so he didn’t try to do it again after desperately shaking the numbness out of his fingers. Though his consort was finally able to do something against the pain he didn’t seem any more content with the situation, his features telling Fíli that he was rather helpless and had probably thought that it was going to be easier with the permission to push. Instead he grimaced, breathing hard every time he had to stop to wait for the next contraction to guide him. It tightened the knot of worry inside Fíli’s chest to see his beloved like this. He knew that it was completely normal. Neither the midwife nor Óin were looking concerned but were concentrated on their task and this had to mean things were progressing fairly well. Still, knowing it while Kíli’s expression tried to tell him the opposite troubled him to the point that his heart pounded so fast in his chest that he was sure it wanted to escape his ribcage.

Soothing words sat on the tip of his tongue, directed at both Kíli and himself, as if telling his little brother that everything was going to be all right could convince himself as well. However, he wasn’t able to do so, for Kíli tensed under another bout of pain, crying out again as he followed Óin’s order to push. At the same moment Fíli felt another cramp, agony ripping through his belly. He pressed his eyes shut and gnashed his teeth until his jaw hurt, unable to suppress a groan at the end as he held the bump with one hand, while gripping the arm of the chair hard with the other. Luckily the noise of discomfort was swallowed by Kíli’s scream.

Oh, this wasn’t good. Fíli’s mind felt completely blank as he recovered from the pain by inhaling deeply, preventing him from recalling in which intervals Kíli’s contraction had come until his water broke, although he had been by his side the whole time. At the same moment he wondered if he should keep quiet, perhaps if Óin could induce labour he could also prevent it from happening. But then there was still the risk of worrying Kíli and if there wasn’t anything that was able to stop the contraction he would have to leave. No… no he had to endure it. At least until the child was born and his consort resting. It was the least he could do after Kíli had supported him so wonderfully during the last months. He could do it, he told himself, but by Mahal he feared the return of the pain.

“I can see the head, lad. A few more should do,” Fíli was so busy with pondering over his poor state that he nearly missed the words of the midwife.

Straightening immediately in his seat Fíli craned his neck, glancing to where the dwarrowdam was positioned between Kíli’s legs. And indeed it didn’t take long, his consort stopped pushing and the midwife held a child in her hands.

A silent child.

Kíli’s fast and audible breathing sped up. “Wha-,“ he started to croak, before his voice broke under the fear, his body shacking with panic.

Swallowing hard Fíli tried to see anything, but it wasn’t easy to get up in his condition and he couldn’t even say if his trembling knees would’ve been able to carry him. Right now he was feeling sick with worry, his stomach seemed to twist and turn. His vision blurred. This couldn’t be happening. Why wasn’t their child crying? Did it mean-

The sound of a slap reached his ears, followed by the wails of a newborn.

“Thank Mahal,” the brunet whispered, exhaustion and joy mingling on his face. The shuddering of the brief shock still evident and it didn’t seem like it would cease to rock his body anytime soon.

Fíli’s shoulders sagged with pure relief as he leaned back into the overstuffed chair. In the meantime Óin cleaned the crying baby, giving the prince and his consort time to recover after such a fright. Fíli took a few deep breaths before he pushed himself up awkwardly, swaying a little under the phantom feeling of contractions he worried might hit him soon again. For now he banished the thought to the back of his mind, instead setting for helping Kíli’s sluggish fingers to undo the laces of his tunic. Right in time for Óin to lay the now cleaned child onto the brunet’s chest.

Kíli’s right hand came up instantly, wandering to the small back to hold the child close.

“It’s a healthy lad,” Óin told them while the brunet’s eyes shimmered with tears of happiness.

“Hey, Frerin,” Kíli greeted their son, he sounded hoarse but Fíli was sure he wouldn’t sound any better with the lump in his throat.

Ten perfect fingers. Ten perfect toes. Chubby cheeks and a fuzz of dark hair on his head. Their child. Their son. Fíli had never seen anything more beautiful. When Frerin’s crying eventually stopped the couple exchanged a glance, smiling at each other.

The time they had alone with their son was too short, although, truth be told, they weren’t really alone since Óin and the midwife were still present, but this didn’t made it easier, when Óin appeared at their side again, a blanket in his hands and took Frerin to wrap him up in the warm fabric. Kíli grimaced, anything but eager to part with his son just yet, however, they knew the tradition. Therefore they didn’t protest, allowing Óin to place the bundle carefully in Fíli’s arms.

“The king will want to meet the next heir to the throne,” the healer voiced matter-of-factly. “You can return when we’ve cleaned up.”

Fíli nodded, casting a longing glance to his One before he headed for the door. The tiredness collapsing over him all of a sudden, now that the tension had left his body seemed to remember that he hadn’t really slept the last night. The contraction attacking him had only worsened his condition. But there was no time to catch his breath, for on the other side of the door not only Thorin and his mother were waiting, but the entire company.

Every expression he met was one of anticipation, in some it was more evident than in others, but they all surrounded him and Thorin curiously as Fíli handed his son to his uncle, so the king could give Frerin his blessings. The prince took a step back then, too tired to deal with all the excitement, Thorin handled these things better anyway.

Dwalin was the only one who was content with catching a quick glance at the baby, followed by an approving nod he took a step back. It didn’t surprise Fíli, the warrior had a good heart but he wasn’t exactly known for taking care of dwarflings that well. What did surprise Fíli, on the other hand, was the pain that returned to his body. His hands blindly searching for the support of the wall as he bent over his huge belly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I said I wouldn't change the chapters anymore, but I didn't want to leave you hanging even longer. I am so sorry for the delay. I didn't plan for it. Work for the uni just went crazy and now it is so freaking hot in this country that I can barely think straight. But I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer and therefore I decided to post what I have already written and I will try to finish this story until the end of the week, although it is too hot right now.  
> And I am also so sorry for answering all your lovely comments so late, I just wanted to have something ready for you, before answering. Ugh... I feel awful for this long delay...


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

“Fíli! You are in labour!” He heard someone call.

“No. No, I’m not,” the blond insisted, lids pressed shut and shaking his head frantically as he breathed through the pain. Perhaps, if he just said it often enough, it would miraculously become true.

“No, step back, give him some room,” Fíli could hear is mother say, perhaps the other members of their former company had tried to rush to his side. A soothing hand had begun to rub his back. “Dwalin, get Óin.”

Opening his eyes wide with shock and despite the pain he managed to hurry out of his mother’s reach, grabbing Dwalin’s arm just in time before he could step through the door Fíli had come from not long ago.

“No! You can’t go in there now!” He protested. “Kíli will hear and he will worry. I don’t want him to worry, he just birthed our son and needs rest. He would fret too much and insist to stay with me. You know how stubborn he is! The last days and the birth were hard on him, you can’t do this!”

Pleadingly he looked up to the huge dwarf, willing him to understand while pain and panic drove sweat to his brow and made his voice sound almost hysteric. And he felt a bit hysterical if he had to be completely honest with himself. But how could he not? Kíli had just brought their son into the world, Fíli was in labour after having barely slept to ensure his consort was able to catch as much rest as possible and why did _he_ have to feel contractions now? The timing was bad, Kíli was just recovering or perhaps still in the process of labour if the expulsion of the afterbirth was worth mentioning. His beloved was exhausted and he would worry and that couldn’t be good in his current state, not at all. And they were going to have three kids soon and he had no idea how to handle it and now they wanted to go in there and… oh Mahal… oh Mahal… oh oh…

“Fíli, stop! You need to calm down, my darling!” And then the hands of his mother were there, cupping his head in a gentle but firm grip and forced him to meet her gaze. “Listen to me. You are panicking. You need to calm down, all right? Just breathe with me,” she told him, inhaling deeply and exhaling just as slowly.

And Fíli really tried to match her, but he only managed after the third attempt and telling himself that panicking couldn’t be good for the children. Stroking his belly in wide circles helped to focus, _think of the twins_ , he thought and finally breathing became easier again. Dís regarded his success with a warm smile, released his head and let her hands wander downwards until she could hold him by the lower arms, probably to ensure he wasn’t going to lose his balance due to the contractions all of a sudden.

“We will tell Óin when he and the midwife have cleaned up and don’t worry Kíli unless your water breaks before they are done,” she promised him softly. Fíli swallowed hard and blinked tears from his eyes he hadn’t realised were blurring his vision, too caught up by his own fear. “I will take care of Frerin and Dwalin will escort you to one of the labour wards-“

“Me?” Dwalin interrupted her, an expression of pure terror on his features that almost caused Fíli to erupt with laughter despite being all churned up inside.

“Yes, you!” She snapped, rolling her eyes, obviously not up for any objections during the current circumstances. “Kíli needs to think everything is fine as long as he is awake, so we all need to stay here and someone should escort Fíli to the labour ward, who is also strong enough to carry him should he need it. So yes, Dwalin, that will be you, after boasting about your strength in all the years I know you, I think you should manage such an _easy_ task.” Glaring at him Dís dared him to contradict. Fíli’s mother might be not the perfect warrioress, but what she lacked in training she compensated with determination. And that was how it came that everyone let her order through on the nod.

Dwalin guided him to another ward, looking all but happy to play Fíli’s babysitter. The prince meanwhile didn’t really care as long as Kíli got his much needed rest. Arriving in the chamber that didn’t look much different than the room his consort had birthed Frerin Fíli slowly paced up and down. He felt so incredibly tired and would’ve rather liked to lay down and just catch a bit sleep for a few hours, but he knew that contractions were probably going to wake him before he could get any strength back if he tried.

After another bout had come and went by Fíli detected the same expression on Dwalin’s features the huge dwarf had already worn when Dís had put him into this place. He smirked while recovering from the attack of pain, breathing hard as he started to speak.

“What is it with you, weren’t your present when my mother was in labour with me?”

“That’s something different. I helped to raise you and unlike with Dís I saw you naked plenty of time and I don’t want to imagine-“ Stopping himself before he could go on Fíli watched in amusement as colour rose to Dwalin’s cheeks.

“My my!” The prince giggled. “It’s a completely normal process you don’t want to imagine. Is it possible that the fearsome warrior is scared?”

As fast as the other had blushed so fast it disappeared beneath a scowl.

“Careful now,” he warned. “Or I will make sure that I will be the one that helps you to lose your extra pounds again.”

A cheeky reply sat already on the tip of his tongue, but before he could phrase it a wave of dizziness washed over him. He stumbled, unable to tell were was up and were down. His knees felt weak and shook under his weight and that of the children and just when he feared to collide painfully with the floor Dwalin was there, his arms sliding under Fíli’s armpits, winding around his chest and keeping him upright. He groaned, attempting to blink the black dots from his eyes that were dancing in his view.

The world adjusted itself only when he sat down on the cot, one of Dwalin’s hands still holding him by the arm as if he feared Fíli was going to fall off if he didn’t prevent it. If he was being honest it didn’t seem that unlikely. Rubbing a hand over his eyes the prince took a deep breath.

“All right?” The dwarf asked.

“Yeah,” he replied, it was hard to miss how tired this little word sounded. “Just dizzy for a moment.”

The lack of sleep, his worries for Kíli and having contractions didn’t go so well with his body. He felt so exhausted and just wanted to rest. He had no idea how he should birth _two_ babies in his current state, but unfortunately there wasn’t anything that could be done about it. Instead he lay down as a precaution, rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. Perhaps this would help a little.

He could practically feel Dwalin and his concerned stare beside the bed but tried to ignore it. Walking wasn’t such a good plan now anyway; he didn’t want to drop with dizziness, scared that the other dwarf might come to late the next time and Fíli would land on his belly. Unfortunately during the next contraction he realised pretty fast that they felt a lot worse when he wasn’t moving, so there wouldn’t be any rest for him. Even with lying down the little strength he gained seeped out of him with the following bout of pain. How had Kíli been able to endure this for so long? Fíli wanted to get up immediately when he understood how great walking was in his condition, but even in his lying position his knees felt kind of weak and so he decided to stay put.

Half a dozen contractions hit him before Óin and another midwife – not the one that had helped to deliver Frerin – stepped into the room, accompanied by a worried looking Dís. She and Dwalin exchanged a few words Fíli didn’t really care about and therefore refrained from listening. The huge dwarf left afterwards and Dís appeared beside the top of the cot, gently stroking his arm.

“You two and your timing,” Óin sighed.

The healer looked tired as he urged Fíli to sit up so he could palpate his belly. This had always been uncomfortable, but with the ghost of the agonising contractions still clinging to his belly he whined and sought comfort in the warm arm his mother wound around his shoulders, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. He didn’t care if it would look weak; Fíli didn’t have the strength anymore to put on a brave mask.

“The good news are that the babies are in the right position, so this won’t cause any complications.”

“And the bad?” Dís dared to ask the question Fíli couldn’t bring himself to, feeling her arm tighten around him.

Óin sighed again. “Well, nothing unusual normally, birthing twins is never easy, it puts a great strain to the body, but considering your care for Kíli all day I fear it’s going to be even worse for you.”

Fíli had a hard time blinking the frustrated and scared tears away burning in his eyes. He barely felt like he could stand in his current state, how was he supposed to bear even more? His mother tried to soothe him, the gentle pressure of her warm and comforting hand rubbing circles between his shoulder blades, trying to work the tension out of his muscles.

But of course it didn’t matter how he felt when his water broke not much later and the intervals between the pains got smaller. Fíli could barely catch his breath, only whimper and cry out, fatigue weighting hard on his body. Dís calming words didn’t even reach his ears and at some point he passed out. Not for long, his whole belly contracted under the bout and pulled him from the wonderful blankness of his black out. And only a few heartbeats later Óin forced a disgusting brew down his throat, nearly causing Fíli to throw up. It took its time, but it gave him some of his strength back, not enough to dispel the distress in his chest though. However, it prevented him from fainting again and somehow this made the whole process more horrible, with his only escape taken from him Fíli was coerced to endure.

Deaf for every spoken encouragement and soothing touch Fíli was breathing fitfully. Once he had been told how he should breathe, now his mind felt empty, knowledge buried beneath agony. It seemed like it would never end, he couldn’t even tell if there were still breaks between the contractions, everything hurt and he didn’t realise he’d started to cry until his mother wiped off his tears.

Trice he had to be told to start pushing, his senses lost in thick fog surrounding his mind, but when he finally understood he did. Eager to regain some kind of control, although his body trembled terribly with exertion, he did as was demanded of him. Squinting his eyes shut Fíli started to push as hard as he could, a vein throbbing unpleasantly in his temple, faltering under the feeling of dizziness that washed over him once more.

Leaning back to catch his breath fingers began to stroke his sweaty hair. His sight was a bit fuzzy and he felt nauseous, but the promise of the end of the pain if he kept going encouraged him to go on as soon as he could feel the next contraction hitting him. He screamed and pushed and grabbed the edge of the cot in a vice-like grip. An eternity seemed to pass by until finally the cries of a new-born reached his ears, the second time this day.

Fíli panted heavily, his mouth feeling incredibly dry, still he wasn’t allowed to take a breather for the midwife stepped up to him, a cup in her hand she held to his lips while Óin was busy with cleaning the baby.

“Drink this, my prince,” she ordered him.

The brew was disgusting, making him splutter as the bitter taste met his tongue and turning his stomach. Reflexively he pushed the cup and the arm of the midwife away, coughing and heaving.

“Don’t, you need to drink it,” the dwarrowdam chided him.

“What is it?” He mother asked the question Fíli couldn’t in his current state. Everything hurt, he felt so faint and his stomach so queasy he just wanted to vomit. Although he knew it would only weaken him more if he did and so he breathed deeply and swallowed around the lump in his throat, hoping it would help.

“It’s quite likely that the contractions will lessen now, since birthing twins puts immense strain to his body, but we can’t let this happening. If the other child isn’t born soon its life is in danger and so he has to drink it, it will prevent it from happening.”

Barely letting her finished Fíli’s trembling hand reached for the cup, copying Kíli he held his nose and finished the brew in a few gulps. As disgusting as this stuff was, he was not going to endanger his child only because he wasn’t sure how much more he could handle. The protective instinct flaring up in him and clearing his clouded mind. Still, he heaved again, but luckily the brew stayed in his stomach.

All pain and exhaustion was forgotten anyway, when Óin reached his bedside and laid the baby onto Fíli’s chest.

“Another boy,” the healer told him with a smile, in the meantime the midwife returned to the place between Fíli’s legs.

He was smaller than Frerin, but no less beautiful. His hands hovered nervously over the small back, not daring to touch him just now, fearing he might hurt the tiny baby. Unbelievable happiness flooded through his system as had already happened with his oldest son.

“What’s his name?” His mother wondered kindly, watching her son and grandson with a fond expression.

“Arild,” Fíli whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion and the exertions of the last hours.

His time with Arild was short-lived since another baby wanted to be born and after Óin had palpated his belly again, stating that the other child was in the right position and it couldn’t take much longer, Dís took the new-born and carefully wrapped it into a blanket, a little basket already waiting for Arild at the other side of the room.

Before Fíli knew it he had to start pushing again, his recovered strength at the sight of his son quickly draining out of his body as he had to birth the remaining twin. At some point his mother sat beside him once more and by the time a new wailing arose Fíli could barely stay awake. He felt so tired…

“A girl!” Óin exclaimed.

“Aud,” Fíli wheezed.

His lids felt so heavy… to keep breathing was so hard… everything felt too arduous… even thinking… he just wanted to sleep…

“Fíli!”

…

“Fíli! Stay awake, Fíli!”

The frantic cries not really reaching his ears.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Only slowly his senses came around again. Tired and sore he noticed very pleased the soft bedding soothing the pains in his body. He didn’t quite remember what happened, his mind taking its time to start working again. Sleep started to whisper enticingly inside his head and Fíli would have approved of the thought if his mouth hadn't been so dry.

He must’ve made some sort of noise for before he knew what was happening lips were pressed to his. The kiss seemed to carry so many things, worry, relief, happiness and love, so much love. Blinking his heavy lids open Fíli met the warm brown eyes of his consort, shimmering with barely suppressed tears.

“Thank Mahal,” Kíli said, his voice caught between a whisper and a sob and kissed him once more.

This time Fíli was prepared and returned the kiss more successfully, his mind awakening thanks to the familiar feeling of warm lips. He became more aware of his surroundings then, realising that he had awoken in their bedroom. No longer was he in the room of the wing of healing, instead he was at home, his belly feeling strangely empty and flabby when he tried to sit up after he and Kíli had broken their kiss again.

“Here,” filling water from a bulbous jug into a cup Kíli had reached for mid-speaking. He moved carefully, so Fíli assumed that not much time had passed since his beloved had birthed their son, and handed him the cup. “You should drink this.”

Thankfully he took the cup and emptied it in a few gulps, the water calming his dry throat. It didn’t help against the slight pounding of a headache behind his brow or even against his chapped lips, but he felt more cognisant now. He could have drank another cup, but Kíli looked wary so he didn’t ask, the younger obviously thinking Fíli wouldn’t even been able to hold the water he just gulped down.

“What happened?” The blond asked instead.

“You slept for almost three days,” Kíli told him, the news feeling like a punch to the guts. Fíli gaped at him. “You lost so much blood,” the brunet continued. “Óin and the midwife weren’t sure if you were going to survive. I was so worried…”

Hearing a sob accompany the last sentence Fíli used what strength he had left to pull Kíli into a hug, instantly feeling his beloved seeking comfort by burying his face in the crook of Fíli’s neck.

“I had no idea,” he breathed. And it was the truth, after Aud was born he’d only felt tired, he hadn’t realised it was because he had been losing blood. He swallowed hard, guessing how worried Kíli must’ve been during the last days. What a terrible irony, he didn’t want Kíli to know about the contractions he had been feeling to prevent him from worrying, but in the end had caused him grief by nearly dying.

“You had me so worried. Why didn’t you just tell me you were feeling contractions? I thought I lost you,” there was no judgement in his voice only humility and somehow this was even worse than reproaches and disappointment.

“You have been going through so much that I didn’t want to worry you,” Fíli told him with a sigh, tears blurring his vision.

Kíli snorted. “Good job,” he scoffed, his words muffled at Fíli’s neck.

“I’m truly sorry. I hated seeing you so uncomfortable during the last weeks. I just wanted to give you time to rest, I didn’t expect it to go so horribly wrong… please tell me the children are well.”

“They are fine,” Kíli told him, instantly Fíli could feel relief wash over him. “Mum is taking care of them most of the time, I help, but I’m not fit enough yet to do more. Aud has your golden hair, while Arild’s is as dark as Frerin’s. They are smaller than their big brother, not surprising when they decided to come weeks too early, but they are strong and healthy nonetheless.”

Fíli could feel his beloved smile at his neck, dispelling the tears that had threatened to run down his cheeks only moments ago as his own lips were forming a grin.

“And they have all beautiful blue eyes, just like you.”

“You know, that’s not saying much, all new-borns have blue eyes,” Fíli objected, hoping secretly for a different colour.

“I know,” Kíli answered. “They are perfect just the way they are.”

“I can’t wait to see them.” There hadn’t been really a chance for him to take a look at Aud and he was eager to finally see their little girl.

Kíli shifted then, wiggling out of their embrace and gazing at him with so much love and happiness that Fíli’s heartbeat suddenly sped up.

“If you are not too tired I can get them so you can spend a bit time with them,” his consort suggested.

“Please,” he affirmed.

Kíli nodded. Carefully getting up and traversed the room, but when he reached the door he halted. Turning his head he looked at Fíli with a warm smile.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry again for the delay, but luckily it's the last chapter, so there won't be any waiting for the next chapter.  
> Thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos and commenting, I really feared this story would be too weird and that no one would read it, so thank you all for the pleasant surprise. :)
> 
> If my muse is up for it I might write a sequel to this story, since I'm quite sure these two dorks would manage to bring each other in this situation all over again.^^


End file.
